The Secret Diary of Draco Malfoy
by illatidandi
Summary: This is draco's diary. It shows his fav moments and worst also his like for Michael Jackson. R/R
1. Default Chapter

This is Draco Malfoy's diary! A bit like Bridget Jones's and Adrian Mole's!  
  
  
  
August 21st  
  
Pimples: 2, one slightly small and red on the bottom of my chin and a large fairly annoying one on my nose.  
  
NOTE: Need to buy some Sensitive Skin Cream from the muggle chemist.  
  
NOTE: Need to get some muggle money for Sensitive Skin Cream.  
  
I feel rotten today. My mother and father dragged me along to a Death Eaters meeting at 2.00 in the morning. They had to wake me just when I was dreaming about winning the international beauty pageant AND was dancing with Christina Aguleira AND Britney Spears, just my luck. That's not all. When we got there I fell asleep and started sleepwalking! It was a diaster. I must have walked back stage and tampered with something because when I woke people were yelling at me about Lord Voldermort being fried into a crisp. They said it was MY fault, well that's a bit stupid, maybe if I was left at home maybe Voldermort would be dead. People are so touchy. I think my parents are alcoholics as well. The spot on my chin is getting bigger. It's my mothers fault for not giving me proper food.  
  
August 25th  
  
Pimples: 1 (Hooray), That Sensitive Skin Cream really works! Went to the muggle chemist and brought 10 bottles, the shopkeeper looked at me weirdly.  
  
  
  
Today my father and I went to Diagon Alley to buy school things. I met Crabbe and Golye. Crabbe has glasses! Had a good laugh at him until I was knocked over mysteriously, very freaky. Saw Potty with his friends, I think he's gay. Told him this and got knocked out again. Brought the new Gilderoy Lockhart book  
  
"Rising from the Flames"  
  
Might be interesting. I saw a yellow dog as well and gave it a biscuit. Had two chocolate fudge ice creams today, my bad.  
  
September 1st  
  
Pimples: 0, Oh joy!  
  
Started school today, on the way to the station I listened to Michael Jackson at the record store. He is so cool! Showed Crabbe and Golye my new dance and told my new interest in Michael Jackson. They look at each other, mumbled something about the trolley lady and left. They are very odd. At the feast Dumbledore said something about a battle between the light and dark. He said it was a hard battle but in the end light won and Voldy was killed. Everybody got all emotional and started crying. Dumbledore is such a liar. Need to write in you daily.  
  
September 2nd  
  
Pimples: 3, AHHH, applied a bottle of Sensitive Skin Cream and now my skins feeling funny.  
  
From now on I need to exercise and eat healthy. If I don't I can never be like Michael. Today for breakfast I had jam on toast an orange and a peppermint humbug. Tried to do the moonwalk in the corridor and fell on my butt. EVERYBODY saw me; I'm red even thinking about it. Harry and his cronies were there as well and Harry said that he thought I was gay. I wanted Crabbe and Golye to beat him up but when I turned round they were gone. VERY ODD..  
  
Yay, chapter one finished! Next is his secret crush on. Who knows? R/R 


	2. AHHH

Yay! Second chapter! I think Draco might have a little crush.  
  
  
  
September 3rd  
  
Pimples: 2, one on my forehead and one on my cheek (both reddy, purply). Asked Crabbe if they were bad and he said he couldn't see them. He is a bad liar.  
  
We had Defence against the Dark Arts or DADA as the 'cool' people say with the Ravenclaws. We have a new teacher her name is Mrs Troff. She is very old and mumbled a lot. I told her she looked awful and she gave me detention, old bat. There is a new girl in Ravenclaw. She had to sit next to me in "DADA". Her name is Carla but likes being called 'butch'. Don't ask me why. I think I might fall in love with her. It's time I fell in love. After all Mike had girls all over him when he was my age. I want to try and shape my nose like Michael. I told Carla my liking for him and she looked at me weird, I took no notice and showed her my moon walk. When I turned around she was gone.  
  
September 7th  
  
Pimples: 1, that is very good.  
  
Last night I practiced my M.J "OW" in my dorm, you know the one where he grabs his 'you know' and squeals? The people down stairs thought I was getting murdered and called for Snape. He stormed into my dorm and all I was wearing was my M.J underwear my mother sent me on Friday. He looked at me weirdly and raised his eyebrows. I explained about my liking for Michael Jackson and Snape thought he was the one that had exotic relationships with fish. I was highly offended and told him to leave. My spot is getting smaller.  
  
September 8th  
  
Pimples: 4. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I don't think I can go to lessons today, might need to go to the hospital wing. I have nearly run out of Sensitive Skin! I will try to get something a Hogsmegde. I think I'm dying!  
  
I had to go to lessons today. If you are sick you need to tell your head of house. Snape asked me why I didn't want to go. I showed him my spots. He squinted then said he couldn't see any spots. Either he's going blind or is a bad liar. We had Muggle studies today. It was a mixture of houses. The only reason signed up for it is I wanted to know how come they make it impossible to find the beginning of a fresh roll of toilet paper. I asked this and all they girls giggled at me I thought this was very odd. Even Granger laughed. Then the teacher deduced points and put me on DETENTION! What a bum! I bet MJ never had to put up with all this! (Frowns). I told Carla her eyes were the same colour as my wallpaper at home. She smiled at me then walked away with her friends. I think she likes me! Oh Joy! Went to see Madam Pomfrey and told her about my spots. She said it was just a few teen spots and shooed me out of the hospital wing. If I die of Lassa fever it's her fault!  
  
  
  
Second chapter complete! Next chapter there's a Talent quest. Guess who Draco's gonna be! Please r & r! Please! 


End file.
